Aurora
kaka Aurora (Japanese: ハジメの国 Hajime Nation) is a kingdom located in southwestern Ransei, featured in Pokémon Conquest. It represents the type, and is led by the Hero/Heroine. Its adjacent kingdoms are Ignis, Fontaine, and Greenleaf. It is the starting kingdom in the game's initial story, . Battlefield The swamplike battlefield of Aurora features numerous Logs, which can be moved by attacks. These are destroyed upon collision with Pokémon or other Logs, the former taking damage in the process. Battles fought on Aurora's battlefield are set to a maximum of 20 turns, and victory is seized by defeating all enemies. If both armies are still standing when all 20 turns have passed, the army defending Aurora wins the battle. Wild Pokémon locations Farm A is present in the kingdom regardless of development. The variety of wild Pokémon that can be encountered increases with the level of the Farm, as listed below. Ravine A appears in the kingdom when the reaches level 2. The variety of wild Pokémon that can be encountered increases with the level of the Ravine, as listed below. Special Pokémon On rare occasions, the following Pokémon will appear in the kingdom's and stay there for a month. When this happens, the player is notified by a Messenger during the start of the month. Mysterious Ruins The temporarily appear in the kingdom as a venue for facing when the Hero/Heroine has achieved an 80% link with an or one of its evolutions in the story . Other locations * ** "Invest gold to upgrade locations." (Not available in the game's initial story, .) * ** "Buy and sell items." * ** "Increase Pokémon's Energy by feeding them ponigiri." * ** "Combine two items to form a new item." (Appears after upgrading the Shop and the Ponigiri Shop to level 2, which is not possible in the initial story, due to the absence of Banks.) Armies The Legend of Ransei This army is fought when the player is given a short tutorial by Oichi. The battle never variates; victory is assured. ;Hideyoshi's army: Unite Ransei stories Oichi is the commanding Warlord of Aurora in the four . Her default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Collect 100 Pokémon stories The Hero or Heroine is the commanding Warlord of Aurora in the four . His or her default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Defeat Nobunaga stories Oichi is the commanding Warlord of Aurora in the two . Her default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Not Worth Fighting Over stories Oichi is the commanding Warlord of Aurora in the three . Her default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Trivia * The official website of the game refers to this kingdom as Primus. It has yet to be corrected. Name origin Category:Ransei locations de:Aurora zh:初始之國